The Season of Giving  and disasters
by sunnygirl13
Summary: Its almost Christmas Eve, Percy and Annabeth are at it again. Sequel to A Date to Remember. But this time with double the chaos. With thousands of people jammed it NYC. How will they survive the night?
1. Preface

**Hola! It's been a long time since I wrote a Percy Jackson Fanfic. But I am back and ready. Here is my goal : **

**I want to finish this story before or on Christmas Eve**

**I'm going to write around 10 chapters, give or take two**

**To do this I need to write a two chapters every week. And I know what you're thinking "What makes you think you can do that, I took you a long time to write you first story." But I got a plan this time! This time I will type up chapters ahead of time, just in case I'm busy. One chapter will definitely be posted on Sunday afternoon. But another chapter will be posted on Wednesday… well ill try. But in total one week = two chapters. **

**So be alert, because you just don't know what will happen.**

**Like the first story, there will be disasters in every chapter. Also the first chapter, or the Preface ( which is this ) will be in IM form. That's just how it is, live with it. Anyway, I would like to present to you**

**The Season of Giving ( and disasters ) **

**Enjoy! **

(Seaweed_brain_16 online)

(Wisegirl online)

_**Wisegirl – Percy!**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – yeah**

_**Wisegirl – yeah? I haven't talked to you in 5 days. And all you can say is yeah?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – what's up?**

_**Wisegirl – uhhh!**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – you still didn't tell me!**

_**Wisegirl – you should know what I want!**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – but… how could I know!**

_**Wisegirl – you will know it when you see it, so how was your day?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – fine, I had a great sandwich… hey, don't change the subject.**

_**Wisegirl – ok, do you want to know what im giving you?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – yeah**

_**Wisegirl – too bad**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – fine. I'll figure it out myself. So what are you doing on Christmas Eve?**

_**Wisegirl – nothing. How about you?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – hopefully I will be going out with this gorgeous girl I know. **

_**Wisegirl – really? What's her name?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – I think you know Wisegirl.**

_**Wisegirl – I don't know Percy, remember last time.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Which part? The mimes or the creepy librarian?**

_**Wisegirl – All of it.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – But at the end we did have a fun time.**

_**Wisegirl – yes. We did**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – so let's go! **

_**Wisegirl – Percy, I don't want to go out on Christmas Eve, one of the busiest days of the year. There will be thousands of parents getting their child a last minute gift. Plus it will be cold. Combine those together will make an even worse date.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – But a funnier one too.**

_**Wisegirl – no**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – but part of your gift is outside.**

_**Wisegirl – what is it?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – not until you say please**

_**Wisegirl – fine, please tell me what part of my gift is.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 –im going to teach you how to ice skate!**

( 3 minutes later )

_**Wisegirl – no**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – why not? **

_**Wisegirl – Percy… I can't ice skate**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – I'll teach you**

_**Wisegirl – no. you don't understand I can't ice skate. Not what happened last time**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – what happened last time?**

_**Wisegirl –let's just say I fell so many times that I broke a specific bone in my body…**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – What kind of bone? A leg bone, a hip bone, an arm bone, a…**

_**Wisegirl – I broke my butt.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – …you have got to be kidding me.**

_**Wisegirl – I wish I was. After we went to the Mt. Olympus field trip, we went ice skating. The bus was running late and I seemed like a cool thing to do. I kept on falling so many times that I broke my butt.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – funniest thing… I've ever…heard…**

_**Wisegirl – it's not funny**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – hysterical would be much better.**

_**Wisegirl – not funny.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – sorry**

_**Wisegirl –I just don't want to go.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – how about I just teach you?**

_**Wisegirl – you can't teach me. **_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Annabeth, ice is just frozen water. I'm a pro at ice skating.**

_**Wisegirl – I still don't know.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – how bad can it get?**

_**Wisegirl – fine. But if I even break a pinky, I quit. And I mean it.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – ok. So how was your day?**

_**Wisegirl – stayed at home. Did some last minute editing on my project.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – and when is that due? In 2 weeks?**

_**Wisegirl – it's a big percentage of my grade.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – silly Wisegirl**

_**Wisegirl – lazy Seaweed Brain**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – I'm not lazy**

_**Wisegirl – you just love doing a big project, that you had 2 months to do, a day before its due.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – I'm passing.**

_**Wisegirl – fine I'll give you some credit**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – good.**

_**Wisegirl – so when are you going to pick me up?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – the usual**

_**Wisegirl – ok, see you then.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – hey. Just bring your gift with you.**

_**Wisegirl – will do. **_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – cyber kiss.**

_**Wisegirl – I swear Percy sometimes…**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – fine. Bye**

_**Wisegirl – how about a cyber hug?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – fine. I accept your hug.**

_**Wisegirl – ok, see you later.**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – ok.**

Wow! That was a little confusing to write. But I hope you enjoyed it. This story will hopefully be updated frequently. Its going to be wacky, but I promise it will be finished by Christmas eve. I just want it to be related to the story. It won't make sense if I wrote this in January because Christmas eve has already passed. I have a crazy mind, I know. Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! And as always please review.

Mia!


	2. Microwave Problems

**As promised and on time, if I may add, here the official chapter one. The other chapter was the preface. **

Chapter 1.) Microwave Problems

**Annabeth Pov**

Today's the day that I've been half dreading and half thrilled for. I was thrilled that Percy and I were going on a romantic date on Christmas Eve. Deep down I've always thought of the 25 days before Christmas to be kind of romantic. Not as romantic as Valentine's Day, but close. I half dreaded it because we were going to…ice skating. The worst thing to do on a date is the one thing Percy wants to do. He still somehow gets under my skin without even knowing it. I look at the clock, and see that I still have an hour until he should arrive. I quickly grab a book and start reading.

10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~

Ding…Dong..

I hear the door bell ring suddenly.

"I'll get it." My dad said rushing to the door. It's probably one of his miniature planes he was talking about for weeks. I start to continue to read when I hear someone walk towards my room. It must be my dad telling me about his package and not to disturb him. But the voice I hear is in no way my father's.

"Ready to go?" The voice said, recognizing Percy's voice I look up at him surprised. How can he be an hour early?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him puzzled. I placed my book on the bed-side table.

"I made reservations for two at 7 to go ice skating." In a regular situation, I would have rolled my eyes and say "Oh Percy sometimes…". But this time my eyes didn't move. Before I could correct him, he continued.

"Sorry I'm late, its already busy and it is about to snow, again." He said glancing out the window.

"I thought we were going at 8." I said getting up quickly.

"Nope, it was 7." I stare at him for half a second before rushing to my closet to pick out something to wear and head to the shower. I continue searching for something to wear for 5 minutes before grabbing some underwear and a bra and head to the shower.

"I'll just pick something later." I said to myself before shutting the door. I hate being unprepared for anything. I like having a plan, or guidelines in which I follow. But the only plan I have is to strip my clothing quickly and take a shower fast. I also don't want to leave Percy alone in my room. The gods know I love that boy, but he might get curious and break something.

One fast shower later~~~~~~~~

That was probably the fastest shower I've ever taken. I hastily put on my undergarments before wrapping the towel securely around my body. I open the door and see no damage done to my room. I carelessly walk to my closet and finally decide to wear my camp half-blood t-shirt, a nice grey sweater and a clean pair of jeans. I gently lay them on my bed before looking at Percy, who was slowly reading one of my books.

"You know, this book is kinda interesting." He said looking up from the book to me. I then realize that I'm only in a bra, underwear and a towel.

"That's why I bought it. Now get out, I'm about to change." I said to him.

"Why? I've seen you in less." I gave him a death glare before he rushed out the room. As I lock the door I start to blush, because I know its true.

As I get my jeans on I hear Percy yell through the door.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want any?"

"No thanks, I'm almost done." I hope he doesn't somehow burn down my apartment before I could put on my sweater.

I walk to the kitchen after I'm finished combing my hair.

"Are you almost done?" I asked him leaning against the counter.

"Almost, I just have to wait for it to warm up." I glance at the microwave to check how much longer it will take to heat up, but something shiny catches my eyes.

"Hey do you smell that?" Percy asked, suspiciously sniffing the air. I look at the microwave again and find out the problem. I dash to the microwave and open the door to see a spoon in a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Percy, why is there a spoon in the microwave?" I said.

"I would be easier to stir if the spoon was still in the cup." He said simply.

"You're not suppose to put metal in to the microwave!"

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"Your just lucky I caught it in time." I said breezily. "Or else we would have problems."

"Ok won't happen again. I promise." He said before chugging the drink.

"Good." I said before walking towards the coat closet to fetch my boots.

"You better get a coat, its freezing out there." Percy said walking towards me.

"Sure, I better say bye to my dad. Or else he would have thought I was still here." I said jokingly. I walk into my parents bedroom to find my step-mom getting ready for the Christmas party they are going.

"Annabeth dear, when are you coming back? We might be late."

"Around 11."

"Good, can you get me my red and green necklace from my jewelry box?"

"Sure." I said, getting her the box.

"Also before you go, tell your brothers to get ready. We will be leaving in about a half an hour."

"Ok." I said, walking out the door. But before I was out of the room, she still had one more thing.

"And have a wonderful night Annabeth."

"Thanks, you too." I said giving her a generous smile before walking out.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked after I told my step-brothers the message.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said with a hint of nervousness, for what I'm about to do.

Go ice skating, I can't wait! I said to myself before grabbing my coat and taking Percy's hand.

**And there you have it, chapter 1. If you want to see a sneak peek of chapter two, scroll down. **

_**Percy pov**_

"_**Hurry up Percy. We're going to miss the taxi." Annabeth said eagerly, rushing to the exit of her apartment building.**_

"_**I'm coming." I tell her, catching up to her speed walking. **_

_**We go outside to have a cold gush of wind blow our hats clean off, but we catch it and just in time and move to the curb. We search for a taxi in the freezing cold for 10 minutes before Annabeth has an idea.**_

"_**Why don't we move to a more populated area. It's more likely that taxis will stop at a place where more customers will be."**_

"_**Fine." I said simply agreeing on her plan.**_

_**We get to one of the main roads to see a few more taxis driving.**_

"_**Good idea." I tell Annabeth. "We should fine a taxi in no time.**_

_**We waited for another 5 minutes before one taxi driver pulled up to us.**_

"_**Where to?" A middle-aged man said.**_

"_**Rockefeller center." I said.**_

"_**Specifically the ice ring."**_

_**The man nodded before driving us off.**_


	3. Iceskating part 1

**Welcome back to the Seasons. I am back and really exited! I can't believe how many people either, reviewed, Fav. Author, Fav. Story, alert story! I was speechless when I checked my e-mail 4 hours later to find 11 new emails! All from my fans! To some people that's nothing to get excited for, but for me it was unexpected. In other news, I will talk about a new idea that I have for this story, at the end of this chapter. So here is…**

**Chapter 2.) Ice-skating part 1**

Pov Percy

"Hurry up Percy. We're going to miss the taxi." Annabeth said eagerly, rushing to the exit of her apartment building.

"I'm coming." I tell her, catching up to her speed walking.

We go outside to have a cold gush of wind blow our hats clean off, but we catch it and just in time and move to the curb. We search for a taxi in the freezing cold for 10 minutes before Annabeth has an idea.

"Why don't we move to a more populated area. It's more likely that taxis will stop at a place where more customers will be."

"Fine." I said simply agreeing on her plan.

We get to one of the main roads to see a few more taxis driving.

"Good idea." I tell Annabeth. "We should fine a taxi in no time.

We waited for another 5 minutes before one taxi driver pulled up to us.

"Where to?" A middle-aged man said.

"Rockefeller center." I said.

"Specifically the ice ring."

The man nodded before driving us off.

"You seem eager to go ice skating." I said looking at her, breaking the silence we had since we got on the taxi. I was just looking at all the decorations and the tons of people freezing their butts off.

"I just want to get it over with. And the faster I go to the hospital, the quicker I leave." She said, slightly smiling at her joke. I love when she makes a sarcastic joke. I've noticed that I've been a big influence on her. Mainly opening up more and joking more. She brings the brighter side of me out too. I've become more serious about my education. Well I'm trying to be. I don't know what I want to be, only that I'll probably kick ass, with her help of course. Also I'm not failing any of my classes this year, courtesy of Annabeth. And I'm learning a lot more vocabulary. She is basically a tutor that I get to date, and I am loving ever second of it. I started to slide closer to her, and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me with her grey eyes when I gently leaned down and kissed her. A few minutes later we broke apart.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about how you bring out the best out of me. I'm really thankful that you're my girlfriend." I said with all seriousness.

"Percy…thanksgiving was a month ago." She said giggling. I started to chuckle lightly, realizing how much I've effected her. As the laughter died down, she began to speak.

"You bring the best out of me too. Did you know I act more of a Seaweed brain than I did before I meet you." She said smiling.

"I act more like you, Wisegirl, than I've ever did." I said smiling back at her. Annabeth slowly rested her head on my shoulder for the rest of the trip. As I smile down at her.

One taxi drive later~~~~~~~

"That will be $13." The taxi driver said to us.

"Here" I said giving him the exact changes.

"You kids have fun!"

"Thanks!" We said in unison.

Annabeth and I waited in the long line to go ice skating.

"I didn't know it would be really popular. You would think that most people would want to stay at home on Christmas Eve. Not go to the ice ring, but I guess I was wrong." Annabeth said.

We passed the time with Annabeth telling me about her classes and her cool 3D arts teacher. He seems cool from the stories she told me. By no time we get up to the front of the line.

"Two tickets to go ice skating." I said handing the money.

"What's your shoe sizes?"

"One 7 ½ in women's and one 9 in men's please." Annabeth said to the lady working the cash register. She handed Annabeth her shoes and me mine.

"The ice ring is to the left and the restrooms are to the right. Have a nice evening."

"Percy be careful, there is a lot or ice on the floor…Ow!" I turned around and see the she slipped and fell on the icy floor. That was just what she was warning me about.

"How ironic." I said to her before giving her a hand.

"Great! I've fallen down and I'm not even on the ice yet!" she said.

It took all my strength to lean a hand and not laugh. I somehow silenced my laughter and helped her up. The only problem was to stop smiling like a crazy person.

"Quit smiling Percy, it wasn't that funny." It took me a few seconds to respond.

"It was very funny." I said barely coughing out the words. She gave me one of her death glares and I instantly felt guilty.

"How about this, the next time you fall I will catch you." She thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Deal." She said in a small smile.

"Good." I said, gently wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

We found ourselves struggling to get the ice skate on. But when we sis we slowly walked to the ice, our first steps on the ice.

**That is the end of chapter 2. Thank you all for review chapter 1, it gave me a boost continue writing. **

**News: I have decided to have a little game. Because the schedule is so tight, I will randomly post two new chapters. All together there will be 9 chapters in this story. But two out of the nine will be a surprise chapter ( basically whenever I have a chapter ready early. And because I'm in such a happy mood, here is a sneak peek to chapter 3. Hope you love it!**

_**Annabeth Pov**_

_**My first step on the ice was terrifying. I think Percy could sense my hesitation.**_

"_**It's ok, I got you. I won't let you fall."**_

_**I would have had comfort from those word, if I wasn't freaking out.**_

_**But I was. **_


	4. Ice skating part 2

**SURPRISE! Here is a new chapter! Just for you! Hope you love it! **

**Chapter 4.) Ice skating part 2 **

**Annabeth Pov**

My first step on the ice was terrifying. I think Percy could sense my hesitation.

"It's ok, I got you. I won't let you fall."

I would have had comfort from those word, if I wasn't freaking out.

But I was.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a pro!" I said a little aggravated.

"By the end of the night your skills will be ten times better."He said trying to cheer me up, it was working.

"Ok, now take both of my hand, I will be instructing you. Just think of ice skating like a dance. Let me lead." He said, skating right in front of me, looking deeply into my eyes before giving the next tips.

"Now move your right foot forward." I slowly followed his instructions.

"Good now the left." I put most of my weigh on Percy and gently moved my left foot.

"Great. Now again. Right…Left..Right…Left." I found new confidence on how fast I was learning.

"Didn't I tell you I would be easy." I risked to look from my feet to smile at him.

Big mistake.

As I lost my concentration on my feet, I started to fall.

"I got you." Percy said at the last minute, realizing that I was slowly slipping. But I was glad that he kept his promise.

"I think I should hold your waist. That might give you more support." He gracefully skated behind me.

"Okay, are you comfortable?"

"A little."

"Good. Let's try that again."

15 minutes of brutal ice skating lessons later ~~~~~~~~~

"I think I got it a little."

"Good, now I think you're ready to do some practice."

"What kind of practice?" I asked worried.

"Nothing hard, we will just be skating half way around the ring." I thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"Fine let's go." I said starting to skate.

"Not so fast." Percy said, stopping me.

"I'm not going to be completely supporting you." He skated to my side.

"Let's go." He said before taking off.

"Whoa! Percy, stop. I'm going to fall. I said slightly frightened by the thought of falling. He continued to skate.

"Percy I mean it stop!"

"Hey Annabeth."

"What?" I basically yelled at him.

"Your skating." He said. It took me a minute, but I looked down to see my legs moving. I around me to see Percy gently letting go of my hands. I started to wobble a little but I was skating by myself. I began to gain confidence and picked up the speed.

"I'm skating!" I said to Percy.

"Yes you are. Now let me teach you how to stop."

"I know how to stop, trust me."

"Ok, want to go a little faster?"

"No, but you go ahead. I'll stay here." He nodded in agreement and skated away.

A few seconds later, my phone started to vibrate."

"Hello?"

"Hi Annabeth."

"Oh dad, is everything all right?"

"Yes, we are having a wonderful time. I just wanted to make sure that you know that we will be a little late."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yes, make sure you put the boys gifts in the back of my closet. That's where we are hiding them this year."

"Presents?" I said in surprise.

"Yes. You did get them a gift."

"Yeah I did. They will love it."

"That's good. I have to go, later tonight."

"Ok, bye."

"_Well I'm in trouble. How could I've forgotten to buy them a gift." _I thought putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Hey lady! Watch out." I heard someone said before being pushed against the wall I held for support.

"Sorry." He said skating away fast.

"No problem." I said back to him. I looked down at my hand for my cell, but it was missing. I looked around the ice to find it only a few feet away. I let out a held-back breath. I lean over to pick it up. But start to lose balance. I try again having my hand securely against the wall. I move my right hand towards my cell. But I start to lose balance again and I try to pick myself back up again. But I find myself sitting on the ice, once again. A few minutes later, Percy arrives.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, I dropped my phone and tried to get it but failed."

"Here grab my hands." He said offering to help me up.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes! I had a lot of fun. I skated all by myself!"

"I saw." He said smiling at me, as we both skated away.

"So, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah. But can we go by the mall for some last minute shopping?"

"Sure."

**And so the plot continues! How many more disasters can happen tonight? What is Annabeth's gift for Percy? And how will they survive the night? All answers will be reveiled later. I hope you had a wonderful time reading, and see you on either Thursday or Friday. See ya!**

**Mia**


	5. Burger Gone Wrong

**Hola! I'm so sorry I am late to update. My laptop wasn't working, but now it kinda is. Yeah! Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4.) Burger Gone Wrong**

**Percy Pov **

"So, where do you want to go eat?" Annabeth asked.

"How about we eat at Burger King?"

"Nope, how about that place?" She said, pointing to a sushi bar.

"No, I'm not in the mood for fish,"

"What are you in the mood for?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment, before giving my answer.

"How about a burger and fries?" She thought about it for a while, and then started to smile.

"Yeah! I know this great place close by from here. It's called Joe's Diner. I read in a newspaper that they have amazing burgers and milkshakes."

"Great, so that's the plan?" I asked.

"Yes, come on!" She said before grabbing my hand, and dashing through the busy streets.

When we finally got there, the place was packed. And when I say packed, I mean the line was so long the back of the line snaked outside and around the corner. We slowly walked to the pack to the line. I tried to estimate how long we will be standing out here. Twenty probably Twenty-five minutes tops…I hope.

"So how long do you think it will take?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not so long, the line is actually short. You usually have to wait an hour to an hour and a half. We will probably wait for only 30 minutes."

"30 minutes! I will have to stand in the freezing cold for that long?"

"Trust me, I would wait 2 hours just for a taste of their burgers." I stared at her for a minute, waiting for her to say _"Gottcha!"_ But she didn't.

"Fine, we will stay."

"Yes, it won't take that long. Look 5 minutes has already gone by."

10 minutes later

"Finally, heat!" Annabeth said trying to thaw out.

"Was it really worth it?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just glad it has heat here." I looked around the diner, to see it in good shape. The walls were painted a nice light color. Nothing seemed to be broken. Everybody seemed to ignore the cold and just have a great time. From some of these people expressions, they would have waited 3 hours. In no time at all we came to the cash register.

"How may I help you youngsters?" The lady said.

"Two regulars please." Annabeth said.

"Ok, That all?"

"Yes."

"$13.73 please and here is your ticket. When your number is called just raise the ticket and we will give you your order."

"Thanks." I said handing her the money.

"You're welcome, thanks for choosing Joe's Diner. Have a good Christmas."

"You too." Annabeth said.

We moved to the side, to let the other people order.

"What number are we?" I asked her.

"We are number 213. Do you know what number they are currently on?"

"Nope, but let's listen."

"Number 198." One of the waitresses said.

"We have around 15 more orders until ours." I said.

"Let's try to find a table."

I looked around the diner to find every seat and table taken. We stood at our spot, keeping our eyes peeled for any sets.

"We have number 207." Another waitress said.

"I hope we find a seat." Annabeth said.

"Look a couple is getting up." I said. We rushed over to the table the previous couple was sharing with a family.

"Are these seats taken?" Annabeth asked in her sweet and innocent voice. I swear if she didn't want to be an architect, she would be an amazing actress.

"No sweethearts, you take them." The mom said. Next to her were twin boys that looked to be around four years old.

"I want my milkshake." One of the boys said.

"First finish your burger." The dad said.

"No!" The young boy replied.

"Fine, you can eat or drink. Just stop the crying." The man said frustrated.

"Now Tim, there are only 5 years old. Why don't you give them a break?"

"Fine." The man agreed.

"Where is number 213."

"Here we are." Annabeth said waving the red ticket.

"Here you guys go." The waitress handed us a tray of two hamburgers, two milkshakes and fries. I first drank some of my milkshake before eating my hamburger. Annabeth, waiting patiently to see my expression when I ate the burger was happy.

"I told you." She said, beginning to eat hers too. I must have looked stunned. This was one of the best burgers I've ever eaten.

"I have never tasted such a great burger." I said.

"I know what you mean." She said, before both of us started devouring the food. Both of us remained quiet, but the family sharing the table wasn't.

"Mommy, I want another drink."

"You already had one."

"Listen son, finish your burger and you can have another one. I'm not letting a good burger go to waste."

"No!" the little boy yelled having a tantrum.

"Ok, mommy is going to get you another one."

"No! I want two!"

"But you can only have one more." The mother said gently trying to persuade her son.

"NOOO! I want two! It's not fair!" The little boy started screaming again. I looked over at Annabeth.

"_Let's get out of here."_ I whispered to her.

"_Let me finish my burger."_ She whispered back.

"_Your half-way done, you can finish it on our way to the mall."_

"_No, it's cold outside. Let us at least get a little warm."_

"_Fine." _I said, having to put up with this annoying kid.

"I want two drinks!" He said rolling on the table and crying this time. I looked over at Annabeth to see how she would react to this.

"_Fine, let's go."_ She whispered back a few seconds later. I smiled, happily leaving the family behind us.

We walked outside with our burgers in a take-out bag and ready to wrestle our way to the mall.

**Well, that was chapter 4. I can't imagine want I would do if I was stuck with a crying little 5 years old. Anyway I hope you love it. I got to go and study, so I might not be able to update very often. But next week is when my Winter Break begins, so I will update like crazy then. **

**Mia :D **


	6. The Search for the Perfect Toy

**I am back from my mini-vacation! And I will be writing and typing non-stop until Friday, the deadline. I am can't wait! The story is halfway done and I so happy that I had made it to the halfway mark. Anyway, I'll stop talking and present to you chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5.) The Search for the Perfect Toy**

**Annabeth Pov**

"Are you done with your burger?" Percy asked me.

"No, I'm not like you. You're trying to stuff the whole thing down at once."

"That's just how I eat." Percy replied.

"I've seen dragons with better manners than you."

"Ok, you got me there. So why do you want to go to the mall?"

"I might have forgotten to buy my step-brothers a gift." I said to him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Hahahaha! You of all people forget. So what do you have in mind?"

"Something educational and…"

"Of course."

"At least I'm trying to teach them something new. What will you get them, a video game?"

"That's exactly what boys their age would want."

"Well, I'm not getting them that."

"Fine, I was just trying to help."

"Thanks, that really helped." I said irritated.

"You know you love me." He said bumping into me playfully.

"Yeah, I do." I said smiling back at him.

"Ok, so let's just get them a book." Percy said suggesting.

"You know they won't read it. I want to make them think. Or at least challenge them. Not like a mindless game."

"Like a Sudoku game?"

"Yes like that. Though they hate them and they always cheat by looking up the answers. Plus I gave them that last year."

"Ok, how about you get them a crossword puzzle?"

"I gave them one two years ago."

"How we go to a toy store and look for something."

"Sure."

"Which mall do you want to go to?" Percy asked pointing at two different malls."

"That one." I said pointing at the mall with less people.

"Hurry up." He said. We pushed and shoved our way into the mall.

"Do you know where the mall is?" I asked him.

"No, sorry."

"Let me look at the directory." I walked up to the directory and skimmed down the list for toy store.

"Percy." I said turning around seeing busy people racing around, but no Percy.

"Percy?"

"Hey?"

"Where did you go?"

"They were giving out free hot chocolate over at Starbucks."

"That cup is 5 inches tall."

"Something is better than nothing." Percy said shrugging and dumps the drink into his mouth.

"Anyway, the store is not far from here. Are you ok?"

"OWWW!"

"What is it?"

"Mi…tounge…berns!" (Translation: MY TONGUE BURNS!)

"Hahaha! That's what you get."

"Iths nut fune!" (IT'S NOT FUNNY!)

"Do you want some ice'"

"No, itz kinda geten better."

"Ok then let's go."

"Fine." He said following me through the crowd of people.

As the crowd started to thin, I turned to see if i lost Percy again. He was a few feet away from me, trying to look at his tongue.

"Do it look swollen to you?"

"No, but it will of you don't stop messing with it."

"I'll stop messing then."

"Good, we are almost there. So if I remember correctly, you said that there was another part of my gift."

"I'm not telling you. But what's my gift?"

"I'm not telling you. You will just have to wait."

"It was worth a chance." He said shrugging.

"Here it is, a parents nightmare." Percy said as we walked into the store. We watched parents franticly run down the aisles.

"Do you know where the new barbie doll is?"

"Do you happen to where to find the new Mario game?"

"I'm desperate, do you have the new tickle me Elmo?"

We heard all around us the parents asking the employees.

"Do you know where the board games are?" I asked Percy.

"I think there in the back."

"there are a lot of puzzles here." i said.

"Hey... I have a great idea."

"What is your brilliant plan now?"

"Do you have a picture of your step-brother with you?"

"Yeah, in my wallet. Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard of a really cool toy store that would take any picture and make it into a puzzle. You can customize it. So it can be easy, medium, or hard."

"I don't know..."

To be continued...tomorrow! It's a cliff thingie! My first one! I am so proud of myself. What will Annabeth say? What is the Annabeth's gift? And will Percy's tongue get better? All questions will be answered.

Also if your a space nerd like me, there is going to be a lunar eclipse tonight. And it's the first day of winter. It's not something out of the ordinary, a winter solstice and a lunar eclipse on the same day. But to me I think it's cool. Anyway, see you later!

Mia


	7. Bad Santa

**Hola my wonderful readers! There are 3 chapters left (not including this). I will simply say this, here is Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6) Bad Santa**

_"There are a lot of puzzles here." i said. _

_"Hey... I have a great idea." _

_"What is your brilliant plan now?"_

_"Do you have a picture of your step-brother with you?"_

_"Yeah, in my wallet. Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I heard of a really cool toy store that would take any picture and make it into a puzzle. You can customize it. So it can be easy, medium, or hard."_

_"I don't know..." _

**Percy Pov**

"I don't know…" She said hesitating.

"I think it's a great idea. It is something new that I cool to boys their age."

"Ok, let's check it out. Where is it?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that it's on 42th avenue." I said walking out of the busy mall.

"Anything else?"

"Well, when Paul was getting it for my mom on her birthday, it was by that candy store that always has the purple bubble gum." She thought about it for a moment before she knew.

"I know where it is. It's only about 5 blocks from here."

"Let's go then!" I said on our way to the toy store, towards all the Santa's standing by the street.

"Let's guess how many Santa's there are on 5 blocks." I said to Annabeth.

"And who ever get's it close wins." I continued.

"What does the winner get?" Annabeth asked.

"They get gloating rights."

"I guess 5, one on each block."

"Ok I guess 7."

"There is one." Annabeth said, pointing. A few seconds later, a Santa was standing by a library. He was ringing his bell way too much.

A block later was another one. He was getting kissed by two drunken girls on each cheek. I started nodding my head in approval, Annabeth started to smirk and shaking her head. We spotted two Santa's. On the third block one Santa was by a café, and one by an apartment complex.

"It looks like I might win this." Annabeth said smiling.

"All I need is two more Santa." I said on the fourth block.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" He said annoyed. I looked over at Annabeth to see her worried.

"Yes, one more to go." I said happily.

"We have one more block; don't get your hopes up. Hold on, I want to actually donate." Annabeth said pausing in front of the irritated man.

"Merry Christmas!" She said cheerfully. The man looked at her murderously.

"You know what; it's not a Merry Christmas. I'm laid off, I have 4 kids to feed and I come home tired to a she-devil! But what would you know about anything?" Annabeth looked at him with anger and determination. A combination that, if she is giving it to you, run.

"You should be thankful for having a job. Do you know…"

"Ha, you can't call this a job. They barely give you money. A hobo gets more money in a day then I make in a week!"

"It's Christmas Eve, show a little spirit." I said cutting in.

"Get outta here!" He said chasing us away like flies.

"Wow! What a nice guy." I said.

"Yeah, but that guy just made it a tie. Nobody wins."

"Well that's a shame."

"Yeah, but we are close. Let's suck up all this Christmas joy." She said, talking about all the lights and a group of carolers.

"It's really nice this time of year."

"Yeah, I love the snow. But not too much snow."

"I know what you mean." I said agreeing.

"We are here." She said.

"That was quick."

"I guess when you're actually enjoying Christmas it goes by very fast."

"Your right." I said opening the store door for her.

"Thanks you." She said looking around the room. It was a small store, but its quality was great. I had a lot of prank toys. This was one of my favorite stores.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The store clerk said. Annabeth started getting out her wallet.

"Can you make a puzzle out of this picture?"

"Oh yes, it will be $15 if you want a regular size puzzle. The large one is $20."

"I would like a regular one please."

"Would you like it easy, medium or hard?"

"Hard please, I want to give them a challenge."

"It will be done in 15 minutes, please hand me the picture."

"Ok, thank you." She said handing in the money.

"I will be back soon." The store clerk said, walking into the back room.

~~~5 minutes later ~~~

"How can we waste 10 minutes?" I asked Annabeth.

"Go look at the toys." She said.

"Ok, I will be back in a flash."

"Hey Annabeth look." I said. She turned around and jumped.

"Percy, don't do that again." She said taking off my monkey mask.

"But it was funny."

"Fine, I'll give you that. What other prank toys do they have?" She asked.

So we spent the rest of the time looking and joking at the toy aisle.

"Miss, your puzzle is done." He said.

"Thank you and Happy Holidays!" She said picking up the box and walking out.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her outside.

"I have one more stop to go." She said pulling me through the crowd once again.

**There was chapter 6. I have two days to complete 3 chapters. I can't wait!**

**Mia**


	8. The Return of

**Well hello! How is your Christmas Eve going so far? And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy December the 24. On with the show.**

**Chapter 7) The return of…**

Percy pov.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"I just would like to walk down memory lane." she said innocently.

"Really? And this has nothing to do with..."

"Shhh! Do you hear that?"

"No."

"I thought I heard one of the twins."

Anybody from camp knows when you refer to 'the twins' you mean the Stool brothers. Chaos is in their veins. Also with stealing, lying, cheating and more. They will embarrass you if they find something of yours. Like this one girl Samantha had her diary stolen. The twins read it out loud during our campfire sing-a-longs. She was teased for a month. If we meet up with them, we will hear an endless amount of jokes and ridiculous rumors back at camp half-blood.

"Are you sure you heard them? Because I don't want any surprise meetings."

"I hope not."

"Hey look who we found! Annabeth and Percy. What are you doing here?" Travis asked innocently.

"I am just buying a gift for my step brothers. What are you doing?"

"Just going to our favorite toy story." Davis said. I'm guessing it's the one with the prank toys.

"What are you doing Percy?"

"Just helping her look." I said casually.

"Oh, I just thought you were here just to have some alone time with Annabeth. Am I right or am I right?" He said nudging me.

"You two are hopeless. See you guys later."

A few feet away I began to talk.

"Thanks the gods we got away hardly scratched."

"I know, and how can they assume that you are just here to make-out with me. Not everyone is as shallow as them."

"Yeah, but they can be good sometimes."

"Like when?"

"When they get me my 'illegal' soda."

"Next time just smuggle some of your own. Plus you could sell it for a higher price."

"Good idea. So, what where we talking about before we were interrupted?"

"We were talking about walking down memory lane."

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Hey look at the hospital that we when to."

"I remember that crazy receptionist. She was really funny."

"Yeah, look. There is the veterinarian that we sent Bob to."

"Do you want to visit it, for old times' sake?"

"I would love to." She said as we linked our arms together.

As we walked into the nicely heated room, we saw our Bob the cat on the counter.

"Hey Annabeth, it's nice to finally meet you." A middle-aged lady said, behind the counter.

"It's nice to meet you Marie. How is Bob doing?"She asked scratching his neck. He instantly started to purr.

"He is healthier than when we got him. You just wait a minute; I'll get you your cat carrier."

"Thank you." She said before the lady walked out.

"Why do we need a cat carrier?" I asked puzzled.

"Because it's your Birthday present!" she said smiling.

"What!" I said instantly stop petting Bob.

"Yes, I remember how sad we were when we couldn't adopt him. But now we can. I talked to Sally and she said it was a wonderful idea."

"I can't believe it." I said smiling.

"Here is your cat carrier. And here is a small blanket that I found to wrap around him. Even though he is recovered, he will get worse if he catches a cold. Keep him warm and buy him some cat nip before the stores close.

"Thank you so much." I said to her.

"Thank you and happy holidays." Annabeth said before the door closed.

"I can't believe we have a cat."

"Technically, it's your gift so it's your pet. But we can share it." She said leaning her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arm around mine.

"We better hurry if we want to buy Bob some food." I said.


	9. The Egg nog gone wrong

**Chapter 8) The Egg nog gone wrong**

Annabeth pov

"We better hurry up if we want to..." Percy said as I leaned closer to him.

"Hey do you want to have some fun?" He asked.

"It determines on what your plan is." I said.

"How about we go back to the hospital and see if that lady is there and ask her where the closest grocery store is." I smiled mischievously at him.

"Let's go." I said pulling him towards the hospital.

We walked into the hospital to see that the same lady sitting in the chair, blowing bubble gum.

"Hello miss, do you know where we could find the closest grocery store?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Percy asked puzzled.

"A grocery thingie." she said as if that was the stupidest question.

By this point we don't care about joking around with her. We honestly want to know where we find a grocery store close from here.

"A store that sells food."

"Oh, the food store! It's only a few blocks away." She said looking down at a magazine that she just pulled out.

"How do we get there?"

"You make a right as soon as you get out of here. Then you walk a block. Turn right and it's straight ahead."

"Thanks and Merry Christmas."

"It's Christmas already! I thought it's next month."

"No, it's Christmas Eve."

"That's not right! I should be at home now. I'm going to have a talk with my lawyer!"'She said huffing away.

"I didn't think it could be any stranger, but I was wrong." I said.

"No comment, let's just go."

We followed her directions until we got to a heavily traffic grocery shop. A few desperate people parked across from the shop at a YMCA.

"Here is the place." Percy said.

"It's not half bad." I said surprised.

We walked through the maze of cars to the entrance.

"Hello and welcome. Would you like to have a free sample of our vanilla mocha coffee?" The employee said cheerfully in a elfish costume.

I looked over at Percy.

"Percy would you like some hot coffee?"

"No, my tongue is still a little tingling." I smirked all the way to the pet aisle.

"What kind do you think he would like?" Percy asked, gently putting down the cat carrier.

"How about we try the ones that say it's for 2-4 months." I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Let me look. Why don't you look behind me for any toys?"

"Sure." I said glancing at all the chow toys.

I picked out a cute mouse and a little bell.

"Did you find some food?"

"Hey, I think this will do."

"Ok, let's go."

.Ring.

"That must be mom." Percy said pulling out his cell phone.

"You better hurry up and us it, I don't want to have to fight monsters on Christmas Eve."

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine; I just got my sweet present!"

"I know she told me."

"Ok I'll get you that. Anything else you want me to get you?"

"No, ok see you in an hour."

Percy put back his cell phone and grabbed the cat carrier off the ground.

"She just wants me to buy her Egg Nog."

"That should be in aisle two."

"Ok, but how do we get home?"

"Oh Seaweed brain, how did we get here? We will just walk."

"That's fine with me, but what about Bob? He will get cold."

"Then we will take a taxi. Simple as that."

"Ok, look the last egg nog." Percy said, dashing towards it.

"Young man, that is my egg nog; get your slimy hands off of it."

"I'm sorry but I seen it first, it's mine. But, there is another one for you."

"No, that is peppermint flavor. I hate that kind; give me back my egg nog."

"Percy, just give her back the egg nog."

"No, my mom wanted this so I'm going to get her this."

"Your mom must've not taught you manners. You respect your elders."

"I respect people who respect me back. No matter how old they are."

"Young man, hand me that egg nog or I'm calling the manager."

"Try me." He said before turning around and walking towards me.

"Let's go. I'm done with her." He said, slightly angry."

"That was really nice what you did for your mom, but you should have given it back."

"I should have done a lot of stuff, but I didn't." he said smirking.

"What am I going to do with you." I said.

We where next in line, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Miss, can you and your friend please step out of the line?"

"Percy, we have company."

We turned around to see the old lady with another young man.

"This young lady says that you took her egg nog."

"You know what, you can have it. My mom won't want me to bring her back egg nog; I had to fight over from a grumpy old lady." He gave it to the manager and turned to me.

"Annabeth, can you please bring me some egg nog?"

"Sure thing." I said walking off.

I came back to see Percy check-out bob's toys, the manager tying his shoes, and the old lady giving me the evil eye.

"Here you go." I said, handing the egg nog to Percy.

"Thanks." He said.

We soon walked out of the store, to the fresh air.

"Well that was an adventure."

"You can say that again." Percy said smiling.

"We should find a taxi quick. We don't want our cute, little cat getting cold." I said looking into the cat carrier.

"He's sleeping." I said.

"We should be quiet, I'll try not to shake the box." He said as we walked towards the main road.

**I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner; I just had a lot of projects. But I will post the next chapter next week. That will be the last chapter. I know that I pasted my deadline, but better late then never. I will see you next week.**

**Mia**


	10. The Last Gift

**Today, if I'm not mistaken, is the day that I started writing this story… only two months ago. But who's counting? Anyway, here is the last chapter.**

**The Last Gift**

The snow started to lightly fall when they got into the taxi.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked. Percy gave him the address.

"Do you think we should get bob out of the cage?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, we should wait until we get him to your house." Annabeth said.

"Do you think he remembers us?" Percy asked another question.

"Maybe, maybe not. I hope so; otherwise he will be scared when we open the cage."

"Huh. I hope my mom gets home early; she promised me I can eat half of my bag of candy tonight."

"Can I have some?" Annabeth asked, she always loved the candy Sally brought.

"Of course." Percy said. "How can I say no to your puppy-dog face? I know you will make it if I don't give you any candy." Annabeth gently smiled at his comment.

"You know me so well." She said, dropping her head onto his shoulders.

"So, you never told me what my present is. I'm starting to think you're just bluffing."

"Trust me, I'm not. You're just going to have to wait."

"But it's getting late. Can't you just tell me now?"

"Ok…but it's at my house. Too bad, you will just have to wait until we get there." Percy said smirking as Annabeth gave him the evil eye.

"Is that ok?" Percy asked.

"Fine, but it better be good."

"It is, do you know what color it is?"

"What?"

"It's one of your favorite colors."

"Green, purple, grey…"

"It has some gray." Percy said. "We are almost here."

"I can't wait!" Annabeth said, smiling excitedly.

"Open the door!" Annabeth said, almost bursting with happiness.

"It's open, now don't scare bob."

"Ok. I'll try not to." Annabeth said walking to the kitchen to get a small bowl for the kitten.

"I got him some water."

"Thanks, here goes nothing." Percy said nervously opening the cage. The cat hesitantly walked out into the room. It first walked around the room slowly. Then it looked at Percy and Annabeth, and started walking towards them. It purred when he rubbed his neck onto Percy's and Annabeth's leg.

"Aw… it loves us." Percy said.

"I think it remembers us." Annabeth said.

"Maybe your right, but I like my idea better." Percy said smiling. "So, do you want some hot coco?"

"Sure, then I can have my present."

"Deal." Annabeth said, sitting on the sofa with Bob sitting on her lap.

"Here is your hot coco. And here is your present, I hope you love it."

"Percy, if you gave it to me, I will love it. Let me finish my coco and then I'll open it."

"Sure, take your time now. But in the taxi, you couldn't wait to open it."

"I just want to have some more time to guess what it is."

"You had over a week, now I'm excited to see you open it."

"Ok I'm done, I'll open it." Annabeth said tearing off the wrapping. She gasped when she say the rectangle size box. It wasn't an engagement ring kind of box, but a jewelry box. She couldn't believe that he would go to should lengths to get her something this expensive.

"Just open it." Percy said, squeezing her hand. She gasped again when she say the beautiful necklace. It was a blue heart that had the words, _"You will always have my heart."_ And inside of the heart, there was a grey owl with green eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. Her eyes started swelling with tears.

"It's beautiful. I love it, I will always wear it." She said hugging him in a tight embrace. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep.

11 pm

Sally opens the door to her apartment, to find Percy and Annabeth sleeping on the sofa. She gently lays a blanket on them.

"Sweet dreams." She softly says to them.

**The End**


End file.
